1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a recording medium with a program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital cameras, mobile phones having an imaging function, etc., the limit of a viewing angle is dependent on the hardware specification of the device body, such as the focal distance of the lens, the size of the image sensor, and the like.
Therefore, a technique is known that, when acquiring a wide-angle image that exceeds a hardware specification, such as when performing panoramic imaging, consecutively captures images while moving the imaging apparatus in a one-dimensional direction, and generates a panoramic image by combining the acquired plurality of images (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2002-027312).
The above-described conventional technology is effective for when the user captures images by moving the imaging apparatus in a one-dimensional direction. In addition, the image capturing method therefore is comparatively simple. If an image capturing method such as this is expanded to two-dimensional directions, a composite image such as that acquired at a wide viewing angle may be generated.
However, in the above-described imaging-capturing method, if images are consecutively captured while the imaging apparatus is being moved in two-dimensional directions by user operation, some of necessary images may not be captured, and in this case, an image-composition result indicating the lack of necessary images is obtained. Accordingly, there is a problem in the conventional technology in that, when a satisfactory image with a wide viewing angle is not acquired by image composition, the user is required to retry consecutive image capturing from the start.